


Fine

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione got fed up and made charts, graphs and lists to help Harry know what he's supposed to say. And he's still saying 'fine'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione chewed on her lip while staring at the papers in front of her. Suddenly, she broke up the study session, and stood up. A pie graph in her hand was drawn in colorful slices, and a diagram near it showed several colors also.

Harry stared at it. "Hermione? What's that?" He was worried that she hit a snag in the homework. If she couldn't find it, what chance did they have?

She stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, then spoke. "This is a graph I want to explain to you. Harry, how are you?" She threw down several papers, but Harry didn't look at them long before he looked back up.

Like he's done every time he's been asked since he was a child, Harry responded, "I'm Fine. Why?" His voice betrayed his curiosity and concern. She didn't take notice of either his voice or Ron's open stare, simply stared at him for a moment before shuffling her papers.

She pointed to the slim line on her chart. "This is fine. This is good, great, and so one. Follow this chart. You're only allowed to say you're fine when your current state follows the definition in this list." She picked up one of the papers and glanced at it, before she threw the list at him. "And this is rating, so you know that when you're better then fine, what you should say. Now that you've read it, how are you, Harry?" Harry hadn't actually had time to read it, but since when did that matter? He looked at Ron for help, before he spoke. "Um. Fine?"

She screamed in anger and stomped off. Ron just stared at Harry. "You're braver then I am."

Harry shrugged. "I'm still fine." Inwardly, he was shaking also. Sometimes that girl was just too scary.

A/N I don't have the books, haven't read them in forever, but I remember that he wouldn't complain. And apparently that annoyed a friend of mine. So this is Hermione fixing that.


End file.
